The Bikini Bottom Thirsty Games
The Thirsty Games is a blatant rip-off of the Hunger Games. So expect every single thing that you read/watched from the Hunger Games. I am aware that this page sucks. So lets shut our yaps and listen to this horribly written story. Oh, you don't like my partnerings? Oh sorry, your opinion is invalid! The movie special only airs on Bikini Bottom Public Access, Day 1: Beginning of Non-existent Awesomeness OK, so, we start at Jellyfish Fields, because why not. There is a rusted, metal tower at the start. Inside it are packages, where all the best gifts are located. Outside of the structure are boxes with less useful items for the wusses. After a freaking hour, a snail meows, signifying the start of the game(s). Before anything important or bloody starts, lets view some useless info. There are five items everybody starts out with. These are: a soda, a Krabby Patty, knife, bow, useless medicine that I found in a garbage can, and any other poopoo that will most likely get you killed. There are also these things we call popularity points. Score is 1-11, btw. If you put hate comments, then I will personally put a steaming tea pot near your ear. Lets take a look (I am such a dummy): Mr. Krabs: 7 Mrs. Puff: 8 (how does that make one bit of sense?) Fred Reichid: 5 (again, where is the sense?) Pearl: 9 (she's kinda underrated) Patrick: 11 (duh) Sadie: 4 Octavius: 10 (why do you people like jerks so much?) Mindy: 11 (same as Puff and Fred, Mindy only made one appearance) Scooter: 6 Squidward: 8 Nat Peterson: 3 Mary T. Sue: 2 (cuz shes poorly mad n stufz) Fatrick: 8 (he's from a popular ytp, y pass him up?) Abigail: 9 (WHERE IS THE SENSE!!!!!!!!!) Tom: 8 Sandy: 10 Plankton: 5 Karen: 8 SpongeBob: 11 (same with Patrick) Nancy (LAST FISH PERSON, I SWEAR!!!): 9 SpringleBlab: 8 (same with Fatrick) Flying Dutchman: 4 Rip Z. Off: 7 (tired of this nonsense) Fanboy: 2 Now that that boring stuff is out of the way, lets finally get to the games! Pacifists, if you're reading this, GET OFF THE PAGE. SpongeBob grabs some bubble soap, Squidward gets a stinger-tipped spear, Patrick gets two daggers (Neptune help us), and Fred gets a shield. Inside the structure that we'll forget soon enough, Mr. Krabs gets some bubble soap, and attacks the nearest person, who just so happens to be Scooter, who was getting one of the presents. Eugine runs off, while Pearl and SpringleBlab both run in. SpringleBlab tries to strangle Pearl, but she is able to stab him in the head (this is the start of the bloodbath >:)). More people try to enter the structure, all with success except Sadie, who got stabbed by Mrs. Puff. Lets cause an earthquake, it should be quite awesome Karen, Rip, and Octavius all fall victim to the tremor, so, we have 18 contestants left. Oh, this is gonna be long. So, we see Tom walking out of Jellyfish Fields. Lightning starts, strikes him, and goes away (well, the rain does, in fact it spreads). Then the thunder strikes a tree, burning the fish Wow, that was painful. I sorta feel bad for the poor (fish) guy. Updates: Can we skip the updates Paul Tibbit? No? Aw man. Well, lets get on with it: 1: SpongeBob, Patrick, Nancy, and Sandy are in a team, and are hiding under Patrick's rock 2: Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff are also in a team, and are hiding in the Krusty Krab 3: Fred and Fanboy are in a team, and are looking for people to join them 4: Flying Dutchman is also near the rock, but farther away than SpongeBob, Patrick, and the others 5: Nat is in an alliance with Pearl, and are still looking for shelter 6: Plankton is hiding in a test tube in Sandy's house. He is still unoticed 7: Abigail is hiding in the tree in Sandy's dome, and has a lot of items 8: Squidward is still in Jellyfish Fields 9: Mary is hunting for small moles and rats. She's doing okay, for some reason 10: Fatrick is also in a tree, but not doing as well as Abigail see ya, I'm doing day 2 tomorrow. trololololol I DESPISE long commercials Gee it took a long time to update this page. I was just enjoying a game of SpongeBob Monopoly while you guise were just sitting there listening to a long and boring commercial. Well, the only perk for it is that it's less boring than this page that all of you people wish you could say bad words about. Updates 2: Electric Boogoloo The Video Game in SPACE in 3D You want updates? I'll give ya updates, ya hear? # Nat and Pearl have found shelter and found a swiss army knife (because I suck at story telling, that's why). They have 0 edibles, but Nat is looking for fish (CANNIBALISM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) # SpongeBob, Rick, Nancy, and Sandy have received useless medicine, a Krabby Patty, and a soda # Mr. K and Mrs. Puff have 0 food and are 50 percent doomed. They are planning on hunting manatees for their meat and stealing items from others (don't ask me why, this is all because of Paul) # Fred and Fanboy are phailing at joining people # Flying Dutchman has noticed Sbob and friends, and is currently planning to attack them # Fatrick is lacking a lot of things, and is still in the coral tree # Mary found 3 rats and succeded in finding mole meat # Plankton is running through the treedome like a maniac because he almost got beaten up by jerky germs # Squidward is still in Jellyfish Fields, but his miserable life makes him more vulnerable # Abigail is doing extremely well and in a good spot # Mindy is looking for shelter This is getting more boring than it already is boring Everyone is doing swell. This isn't a mature page! This is Zoosk.com, The Show! Wait just 2 secs, it seems Plankton can easily get killed. Things r getting interesting Lets make this totally boring page into a quick bloodbath Plankton is running across the dome, looking for shelter. He notices something in the tree. Plankton decides to climb up, and when he does, he finds a box. Just before he opens it, out of the leaves is Abigail, ready to kill Plankton! Plankton wonders what to do, when suddenly, Abigail falls asleep. She falls off, and Plankton throws an arrow downwards. Abigail wakes up and finds herself falling out of the tree, with an arrow right behind her back. Splat goes the ketchup packets that were underneath her fishy skin Why did I create this page? Ooh, the contestant doing the best just died. I'd love to see the tiny green jelly belly turn into a psycho. Wait, I just got intel about Squidward Tortelini1. We also have 16 contestants left. Lets take a look Quickest. Paragraph. EVER So, we see Squid walking through the fields. He notices something. It's Nat and Pearl! They join forces and go back to headquarters This page is bound to get abandoned. Players left: # SpongeBob # Patrick # Nancy # Sandy # Squidward # Pearl # Nat # Mr. Krabs # Mrs. Puff # Plankton # Flying Dutchman # Fatrick # Mary # Mindy # Fred # Fanboy Stupid Advertisement For Stupid People New Spongevengers: Age of Pufftron toys! Including The Invinsibubble, Mr. Superawesomeness, Sour Note, Sir Pinch-a-lot, Plank-Ton, Rodent, and Pufftron! Buy now, or you'll get a job as a janitor at McStarfish's Dethroning Moment of Suck Flying Dutchman is hiding behind a rock, waiting for Sbob and friends (that's their team name now, okay?). He sits there for about 700,000,000,000 seconds, when Fred and Fanboy appear. SpongeBob lowers his defenses to greet the 2 Just then Flying Dutchman appears and stabs SpongeBob in the heart. He then goes for Sandy, but Patrick sucks him into a vacuum, and throws it into a volcano Both were dead before anyone knew what was going on Updat3s # Everyone who was near the scene was sad. Even Squidward is crying, and he despises Spongy # Patrick's team is also sad. Nancy and Fanboy got some work done. Patrick hugs SpongeBob's corpse before the body retrievers take the corpses away # Mr. K and Mrs. Puff don't prevail in catching food. they are both starving, as well as very thirsty # Fatrick is still in the coral tree. Same condition as Krabs and Puff # Mary is close to dead. Those rats must not have been doing good things for her, eh? # Plankton is in the treedome tree, with all of Abigail's items # Mindy is back in Jellyfish Fields, with decent shelter and weapons Day 3: Your Club Penguin account has been terminated because you said lettuce So, as we enter day 3, we will do this little thingamajig I've made up. It's called Wiki Soccer. It's useless to your life, just like this page. Know, you are probably thinking "But Mr. TheStupidityMystery, what r teh rulz fo Wikai Soccuh?" I haven't came up with them yet, you silly goof. Also, I used your lightsaber in the shower. trololololol. Now, lets see some people freeze and starve to death. Wouldn't that be fun? Upd4tes #Squidward, Nat, and Pearl are preserving body heat. Pearl caught a few sea chickens with the switchblade that you nice readers sent :) #Sandy, Fred, and Patrick are resting and aren't doing so hot emotionally. They are doing well in food, soda, and, thanks to one of you guise, 2 sleeping bags #Mr. K and Mrs. Puff have found 3 midget manatees, but are losing body heat. Fast #Fatrick's coral tree fel, and although he is injured, he's looking for shelter #Mary is suffering horribly from dehydration, hypothermia, and starvation #Plankton is still in the tree, but lacks heat #Mindy has improved her shelter in Jellyfish Fields, and is trying to make her own poisonus bubble soap, but is phailing Everyone is saying "this page sux, I'm deleting it because I'm an admin" Well, guess what random stranger, you ain't an admin, in fact, statements like that are what's keeping you from becoming a sysop. Anyway... Dehydration? Hypothermia? This isn't the Hunger Games, this is Man VS Wild: SpongeBob Edition! Nobody cares about this poopoo! We want to see blood, gore, murder sprees! Alright, so, Mindy is making poisunous bubble soap. She just found a bag that looks like it's full of items. She runs(?) over to pick it up. She tries with her might to pick it up, but it's just too heavy. She eventually picks it up, and guess what was underneath? I'll give you a hint... KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM Team viewing #Patrick, Sandy, Nancy, Fred, and Fanboy (Patrick's Starfish Group) #Pearl, Nat, and Squidward (Brawl or Melee Team) #Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff (Puff's Clan) #Fatrick (... team) #Planktion (Plankton's Book Club) Fatrick ate your mom, btw I can handle abusive, poorly ruling admins. I can because I was on the Nick Fanon Patrick's group was sitting outside, with Fanboy taking up one of the sleeping bags. Everyone was discussing their plans for winning, the death of SpongeBob, and what they'll do if they win. After a while, Nancy says she's off to sleep. Suddenly, Fatrick appears, and holds her at knife point. By the time anyone could take out a weapon, Nancy's neck was already 1/4 slit. Sandy acted quickly by grabbing one of Patrick's daggers and throwing it. The dagger hit Fatrick in the eye, easily killing him. Everyone, including Fanboy (who just woke up) run over to Nancy Sandy is able to heal Nancy by using a lot of first-aid kit junk. After what was about 1 hour of healing, Nancy was alive. But she's not doing so hot. In skyrocketing levels. No one even noticed Fatrick get taken away by the body retrivers Know what I hate more than these long commercials? Knowlageable Marksman New SpongeBob-themed Minecraft server, Spongecraft. Compete in PVP, minigames, parkour, and survive with others in the promotional Thirsty Games. Get on there on this date: 2/30/15. Do so or else, I will not accept you in general society! Update 5 #Patrick's team have done everything they can to heal Nancy. They also got another sleeping bag #Pearl, Nat, and Squidward are doing OK. They caught 3 sea pigs, but aren't bettling the cold well #Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff are forced to huddle up to conserve body heat, and they have a good amount of food #Plankton is doing well, but is still suffering from the cold ceeya laterz, or whatevs Category:Specials